Mitsuko Kawai
Mitsuko Kawai is a young girl in Dark Water who was abonered by her mother who accidentally jumped in the water and died. She returned as Onryō, a revengeful japanese ghost and a stealing child's mother who Yoshimi Matsubara as a replacement for her new mother. She was portrayed by Mirei Oguchi. Biography As a year and a half passed, she became alone and still sad for her own mother but not before long another mother named Yoshimi Matsubara a divorced mother who tries to win her daughter for her husband, she first appears in the when Yoshimi first enters the elevator with her daughter, Ikuko Matsubara. As well the water drop from the elevator the ghost of mitsuko appear and hold yoshimi hand she found some peace for a minten but it ruined when Ikuko called her mom Yoshimi look at her hand thinking to herself who hold her hand but left it alone as they both leave the elevator together peacefully another lil girl pop up on the screen for only two seconds the old man was scared and confused at the same time as he thinks to himself only saw one lil girl with her mother who just left the elevator together he look closefully but she dispear and vanished. Mitsuko appears on the same day when Ikuko is waiting for her mom to pick her up, she started to walk home knowing that she was walking she saw a lil girl was standing there looking at her and didn't do anything so she keep on walking home Mitsuko however appear at the roof where yoshimi saw her only a short 3 seconds by the door where Ikuko see the red bag where she find at the start of the movie she picks it up but yoshimi refused to let her have it since strange things was begin to happen she throw the bag away and never wanted to see the bag again. but however the next morning it was gone yoshimi takes her daughter to school and makes some new friends alone at the building she cleans up as found more water leaking from upstarts she went to ask if Anyone was home no answers she go back downstats and get in the elevator the door appears to open by it self and appears Mitsuko pop out of nowhere she goes back put there she rings the door again but she disppears and began to start a plan to takes Ikuko mother away from here. She goes back into her school where she use to go where Ikuko was playing hide and seek she walks slowing to her and Ikuko look at her feet and she stop and starts to use her water powers or Telekinesis to make her pass out Ikuko just look and stand at her feet while she was being attack few moments later yoshimi hear the news and runs to the school and demanded what happen to her daughter unconscious she ask what happen her teacher Begain telling her that she pass out and walk as they talk she look at some pictures and see the same read bag on the drawing her teacher tell the story about Mitsuko that in her case from two years ago her mother never came for her and abounded her she ask what happen to her he believe that she was taken or kidnapped. She has a flashback when Mitsuko was last seen from two years ago she wait for her mother but never saw up she walks home in the rain with her hood cover her face she got into the elevator taken her hood off and goes up into the roof She finds her daughter missing and look everywhere for her yoshimi was in the elevator where mitsuko was behide her she went to the roof Mitsuko appears behind the tank and disppear she looks and noone was there but however the bag appears again and find more creepy things happening Yoshimi finds her missing daughter one day in the apartment upstairs, which has walls pouring with water with the entire apartment flooded ankle-deep. She takes Ikuko was sleepwalking and takes her out of the water apartment however she see the ghost of Mitsuko looking at her became jealous of Ikuko for havering a mother she rush out there so fast but realize the upstairs apartment belongs to is the girl who disppears from 2 years ago is mitsuko kawai the next day yoshimi Convinced something eerie is happening, she decides to move, but her lawyer convinces her that her eyes may be playing tricks on her and that moving now would weaken her position greatly in her divorce. One evening, after yet another strange occurrence involving the red bag, Yoshimi is drawn to the roof of the building, and while examining the huge water tank she notices that it was last inspected – and thus opened – over a year ago, on the day Mitsuko was last reported seen. She comes to the horrific realization via a vision that Mitsuko had fallen into the tank while trying to retrieve her red bag, and was thus drowned. As the flash back was over she knock on the tank peacefully again and again and even more however she became very impatient with her open the tank punching it leavening yoshimi very scared Meanwhile, Ikuko, left alone in the apartment, attempts to turn off the bath tap, which has started to spurt filthy water. Mitsuko's spirit emerges from the flooded bathtub and attempts to drown her. Mitsuko evilly manipulate Yoshimi as Disguising herself as her daughter in order to trick her who she finds Ikuko unconscious on the bathroom floor. Intending to escape, she rushes into the elevator, fleeing apparently from the apparition of Mitsuko. But as the elevator door closes she sees that the figure pursuing her is in fact her own daughter – with short hair – and realizes she is carrying Mitsuko, who, gripping her neck, claims Yoshimi as mother in a torrent of water. She demaned her to let her go but mitsuko keep on grabing hey neck her daughter keep comeing to the elevator she told her to stop comeing closer Yoshimi realizes that Mitsuko won't let her go and with Ikuko looking on in tears, Yoshimi sacrifices herself by staying on in the elevator to appease Mitsuko's spirit and pretending to be Mitsuko's mother. The elevator ascends and Ikuko follows, but when the doors open, a flood of murky brown water rushes out and nobody emerges. Mitsuko appears at the end of the movie when Ikuko return to the building and saw there home clean her and yoshimi have a talk and she happy that ikuko is ok she ask her mother if she can stay with her who she thinks is alive yoshimi fears if she returns to the building Mitsuko will hurt her she smiles and says no that the cant live together she appears behind Ikuko for a spilt second and turns around and disppear and turns backs to her mother an she disppear also realize that her mother been watching her Personality Mitsuko Kawai's personality bears some similarities to that of Samara Morgan who use Yoshimi as bait and trying to find ways to lure her into her trap she would even hunt her down to do it as well, but Mitsuko twists her mind with her powers to and attempted to kill her daughter Ikuko as well. But in the end, Mitsuko's plan was a success. Powers and Abilities As a ghost, Mitsuko Kawai is able to exhibit some certain ghostly abilities including the ability to secrete a vast amount of water from her body as well as certain regular but clever methods to get what she wants; *Water She can dematerialize and reemerge out of water that she has created when they reach a depth to support. She can even use water for along amount of time if she feels are wanted to and even appears from it as well. *Telekinesis she can use her telekinetic when she need it. Her power of telekinesis were first used on Ikuko at her school and may have been used again sometime throughout the movie. * Manipulation Mitsuko can manipulate anyone to get what she want and will not stop till she does. She uses Ikuko as her playtoy and manipulated and attempted to kill her throughout the movie. She even manipulated Yoshimi as well when she took the form of her daughter to fall into her trap which led to a success. *Disguises Mitsuko can turn into other forms as well when she took the form of Ikuko as she attempts to kill her for one last time. She didn't talk while she was in this form. She only moves her head and tricked Yoshimi into believing that she was holding Mitsuko and not her daughter. Mentions She was mention once by the new papers when they posted have they seen this child who disppear 2 years ago and as yoshimi look at it She was mention again by her teacher while yoshimi was looking at the red bag she saw again he told her the story about her that she was once of his kids there but in poor Mitsuko case she was abounded by her mother and was left in the world all alone and yoshimi ask where is she her teacher belive she been taken in kidnapped She was mention again when yoshimi show them the apartment where the kawai's use to live at there home was cover with water and ask where was the last time they saw them like two years again and ask what about the foot steps she hold and ask two move but he says her eyes playing tricks on her Gallery Mitsuko looks.jpg image.jpg|Mitsuko Walks home.jpg Feet.jpg Sad.jpg Mitsuko looks at Ikuko .jpg Yoshimi stay with Mitsuko in order to save her daughter life.jpg Yoshimi clames Mitsuko dowm.jpg Image Mitsuko drawing.jpg Red bag.jpg Mitsuko walks pass the door.jpg On news papers.jpg Just looking.jpg Category:Ghosts Category:Kid Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Bullies Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Deceased Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Master Manipulator Category:Aquatic Villains Category:Elementals Category:Aquakinetic Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Stalkers Category:Wraiths Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Telekinetics